


Follow You Down to the Red Oak Tree

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Years 'verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Jay is a minor character, Jim's not really dead but Sebastian thinks he is., M/M, and she's Jim's younger twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes got too big; he needed to come crashing down. He had to be convinced to take the fall. My death was his incentive. He is me, and I am him; he knew that if I had to die, then he had to die as well.<br/>Sebastian's not coping very well after the fall. Then, he finds out that the man who ends up killing his boyfriend is alive after attempting to kidnap that man's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 Hours

“A skull?” Jim says, mildly amused. Sebastian is watching the video on the pet’s site. “I wonder what your skull would look like on my wall,” the Irishman purrs a moment later. A tear rolls down Sebastian’s tear-stained face.

It’s only six hours after the fall, yet it feels like it’s only been six minutes. Jim’s dead; there’s nothing Sebastian can do about it. The body had already been collected by the time he’d gotten up to the roof, about half an hour after Sherlock threw himself from the roof at St. Bart’s. Jim’s body was replaced by a letter left by Driver, another close employee of his boss. It was Jim’s handwriting on the envelope, and, presumably, the letter inside.

Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to open the letter even now, six hours later. Oh, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. His hands didn’t want to move, his fingers didn’t want to open the expensive paper that made up the envelope. Sheer willpower alone wasn’t going to cut it. Every so often, Sebastian’s eyes would dart to the envelope leaning on the monitor, then go back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

He had to do it. He had to see what was in the envelope. The suspense was starting to wear on his emotionally-compromised mind. Sebastian snatched the letter from its place on the desk. Nimble fingers carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

More of Jim’s handwriting appeared when Sebastian unfolded more of the expensive stationary. He began reading to himself, lips moving as he read the words.

_My dearest Sebastian,_

_I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry I left you. It must be killing you inside._

_But, as you know, it had to be done. Sherlock Holmes got too big; he needed to come crashing down. He had to be convinced to take the fall. My death was his incentive. He is me, and I am him; he knew that if I had to die, then he had to die as well. That and I was the only person with the code to call you, Driver, and Kipling off._

_I need you to let me go. I need you to listen to Jay. Protect her, and, no matter what, **do not stop.** Do not listen to her when she tries to fire you. We both know that she will._

_I know you’re already emotionally compromised. Let me go, Sebastian, and stay the greatest sniper in the world._

_Not matter how much you love me, or miss me, I need you to do this one thing. For me._

_Be safe. Stay alive. Keep Jay alive._

_Love, Jim._

Sebastian nods. “Okay, Jim. I trust you.”

He buries his face in his hands. “Oh, god. Look at me; I’m talking to the dead.”

Something needed to be done. A crime, a shooting, something to get his blood pumping and his mind off the death.

Sebastian grabs a tissue and dries his face before standing up.


	2. 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay Moriarty is introduced.

Sebastian sat, the cold wire of the cell bed digging into his behind. He heard the unmistakable sound of Jim’s Italian suit shoes. He turned his head, eyes shining with small tears and hope. Jim’s wearing his signature black Westwood suit, Sebastian’s favorite.

“Despite all your rage, Sebastian, you’re still just a rat in a cage without me,” Jim says, standing just in front of the cell bars.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian spits at him. He stands and walks towards Jim.

“I wish you would once in a while.” Jim says nonchalantly before fading away. Sebastian sinks to his knees, head in his hands.

“Leave me alone,” Sebastian says quietly, as if Jim could still hear him.

Jay walks up a short time later, stilettos clicking on the cement floor of the prison. Sebastian has moved from the floor and back to the bed, and he’s staring at the ceiling now.

The cell door opens and Jay says, “C’mon, Moran, I paid your bail. Consider your debt to the Moriarty’s over. You contract is over as of now.”

Sebastian sighs and gets up, walking out of the cell and past Jay.

“You may be quiet, Seb, but normally I get at least a ‘fuck you’ by now.” Jay remarks. She has, of course, already figured out why he’s so quiet. Jim paid him a little visit, the dumbass he is.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Jay. Nor any Moriarty at the moment.” Sebastian’s voice shakes her from her thoughts.

“Whatever,” Jay replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I should probably say that this story is only drabbles for the moment, but they all link together.


	3. 1 Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year for Sebastian. Looks like he's still not taking it well.

Sebastian woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He rubs his face and checks the time: 6:14 am. “It all feels so real. Why can’t you be here with me, Jim?” He sighs, a tear rolling down his cheek. It’s only been a year, but Jim’s death is still heavy weighing heavy on his heart.

Giving up trying to sleep, Sebastian finds himself in the designer kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. The machine dings and he pours a steaming cup, adding sugar and milk.

He turns on the computer and checks his email, then checks Jim’s for new clients. No interesting cases, unfortunately. He needs a distraction, according to Jay.

Bah. Distraction, distraction, that’s boring and old.

Even still, he was getting bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing up chapter four, but I'm not done with it in my notebook, so updates might be a bit sporadic from now on.  
> Up next: Sebastian's distractions.


	4. 1 year, 4 months

Sebastian, guns, and bored should never be combined into one sentence. Nevertheless, a bored Sebastian with a gun is always a good idea. At least, in his mind it’s a good idea. This, as the rest of the world knows, is, in fact, not a good idea. People die when Sebastian is bored and had a gun. In his defense, Jay did say that he needs a distraction. And this was his distraction: stealing (somewhat) important government officials from their office to torture their secrets out of their mouths. Of course, Mr. I-occupy-a-minor-position-in-the-British-government was high on the list of potential victims. In fact, the man was next. Sebastian smirked. _This is going to be so much fun._ Of course, the man isn’t going to be that easy to capture, what with all that fat he’s storing for the winter.


	5. 1 year, 4 months, 6 hours

“Okay, Bass, don’t let your guard down. These men will be easy. Get them, get Mycroft,” Sebastian said to himself as a bit of reassurance. He set up his rifle, then opened the window and aimed at each man. The gun made no sound as both men went down, and he quickly packed back up, nonchalant but careful as not to get caught. He walked across the empty street a couple minutes later and opened the door to the business building. He unfolded a sheet of blueprints and followed them towards Mycroft’s office, confident that the tub of lard would be there.  
The door was slightly ajar, and Sebastian opened it to reveal not Mycroft, but his little brother, Sherlock.  
Said Holmes turned his head, but wore an expressionless mask. Sebastian’s head tilted slightly, eyebrows raised. Sherlock sighed exasperatedly at him. “You were expected, Mr. Moran.”  
“That’s funny; I was expecting your elder brother, Mr. Holmes.” He raised his handgun, aiming for the middle of Sherlock’s eyebrows. “But you’ll work just fine.”  
“Oh, but you won’t do it. Because you know that killing me won’t bring your boss – boyfriend, perhaps – back.” Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes.  
Sebastian’s hand didn’t waver. “Maybe not, Mr. Holmes, but if you’re alive, then maybe my ‘boyfriend’, as you so kindly put it, is still alive as well. I’m clever. I can figure these things out as well as you or Jim could.”  
Sherlock’s mask shifted into something resembling smugness. “It’s very hard to come back from shooting oneself in the mouth, which I’m fairly certain you know, Colonel.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to go into detail about what you already know, Mr. Holmes. I’d rather just shoot you. The walls need a bit of color, don’t you think?”  
Sherlock smirks as Mycroft enters the room behind Sebastian.   
“We’ll not be having any of that, Colonel.” Mycroft says knowingly, unsurprised by the sight of his little brother.  
Sebastian whirls around, lowering his gun as he sees the elder Holmes. With Mycroft blocking the door and Sherlock less than five feet from the windows, Sebastian knows that he’s out of a way to escape. The brothers were both staring at him, knowing that he was trapped.  
The only thing missing now was Mummy and Daddy Holmes.   
“Yes, well, if you’ll excuse me, I really must be going.” Sebastian said, sprinting around Mycroft and running out of the building. He could hear Sherlock chasing him and smirked. “You’re not going to catch me, Mr. Holmes!” He called behind him as a cab came around the corner. Sebastian hailed it and slid in; knowing instantly that it was a driver working for the web.   
Sherlock was almost run over as the cab sped off, the last person in Moriarty’s web to take down inside.  
Sherlock turned, fuming, and walked back into the office building.


	6. 1 year, 4 months, 6 hours, 10 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pssst last chapter

“That couldn’t have gone better!” Sebastian exclaimed into the phone. Jay was on the other line, having called to tell him about another case that needed a sniper. Before she could say anything, however, he’d started going on about what he’d been doing for fun for the past couple of months.   
“Sebastian, the only way it could have better is if you’d made off with the man you were after.” She said, exasperated. Sometimes, the so-called ‘world’s best sniper’ could be a bloody stupid git.  
“Honestly, Jamie, I could care less about the elder Holmes now. Because the virgin is still alive. Jim could be to.”  
Her teeth clenched when he called her ‘Jamie’. “Oh, what a surprising turn of events. My brother, who, I don’t know, shot himself in the mouth, night still be alive. Are you out of your Irish mind? It’s pretty damn impossible to come back from that, Sebastian.”  
What Sebastian didn’t know was that Jay was actually with Jim as they spoke on the phone. He was, in fact, perfectly fine, but was going to drag his so-called ‘death’ out for as long as he saw fit. And Jay was the one who helped him orchestrate the con. Real-sounding gun, blood bags that were timed to the exact moment to go off. Very messy, very emotional. Not that the emotions were real, but whatever.  
But Jay wasn’t going to be the one to let on to Sebastian that his beloved is alive. That’s Jim’s decision. He can be the one to tell the tiger that he’s not actually dead.


End file.
